


The Start of something New

by BlazeStarkRogers



Series: Holiday Avengers [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blatant HSM rip off is blatant, I'm sorry!, Insecure Tony is insecure, M/M, New Year's Eve, Pappy's in here 'cause I love that OTP :3, Proposals, i'm late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve bit his lip worriedly, pacing the room back and forth. He was going to propose to Tony today. He was going to propose to Tony, after a year and a month of them dating, but... He wasn’t sure if Tony was going to say yes.  It wasn’t like they really discussed about marriage, but he felt that it was time. And after everything they’d been through, he wanted to solidify what they had. He swallowed rough and looked at the box, before he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>He would do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of something New

**Author's Note:**

> I am a year late (Get it?) Because I was sick yesterday, I know, sucky way of spending NYE, BUT, I posted it today to make up for it! I like it. And this is the wrap up for the whole series. Happy one year (and a month :) ) anniversary, and have a happy new year!

Steve bit his lip worriedly, pacing the room back and forth. He was going to propose to Tony today. He was going to propose to Tony, after a year and a month of them dating, but... He wasn’t sure if Tony was going to say yes.  It wasn’t like they really discussed about marriage, but he felt that it was time. And after everything they’d been through, he wanted to solidify what they had. He swallowed rough and looked at the box, before he nodded.

 

He would do it.

* * *

 

Steve drank his champagne and looked around the ballroom. he talked to Peppe about planning a New Year's ball, not making it too big so that when he popped the question Tony would freak out, or too small that Tony would think it was casual. She was successful, of course, and he knew he owed her something. She smiled at him from across the room, her arm looped in with Happy’s. He was her date. She felt it was a good time to tell everyone that they were dating in the event.

 

He went back to survey the room and look for Tony, when he felt a arm loop with his.“Whatcha thinkin about, hon?” Steve smiled, looking over at Tony, kissing his hair. “Nothing, sweetheart.” Tony pursed his lips and leaned closer.

 

“I know it’s something.” He insisted. Steve turned and ruffled his hair. “I promise, it’s nothing. Dance with me?” Tony huffed, taking his hand. Steve led him to the dance floor, slowly moving in rhythm with the song. He kept Tony on his chest as the swayed, and caught Pepper’s eyes. She was going to tell him when they were thirty seconds away from the ball dropping. He was going to propose then.

 

He likced his lips, twirling Tony around, having him press against his chest. Tony laughed. “Come on, Steve. I’m not one of your dames.” he teased. Steve chuckled, rubbing the back of Tony’s hands. “No, but you should be treated like a treasure, which is what you are.” Tony blushed lightly, rolling his eyes at Steve. Pepper gave him a look, and Steve nodded, taking Tony’s hand.

 

“Meet me outside.” He whispered as he let Tony go and walked outside. It was snowing lightly, and he watched the empire state light up as the countdown began. He heard footsteps come to the terrass, and he turned to see Tony. “What is it you wanted me for, Cap?” Tony asked, a smile on his face. Steve gave him a wide smile, and pulled out the box without Tony noticing, holding Tony within arms length.

 

10

 

“Tony, we’ve been together for a year-”

 

9

 

“A year and a month.” Tony corrected grinning. Steve rolled his eyes. “A year and a month now dating, a few more years as friends.”

 

8

 

Tony blinked, looking at him with shining eyes. Steve got on one knee.

 

7

 

“We’ve been through hell and back, and I know that we’ll go through more, but I want to do it all with you by my side, so Tony,”

 

6

 

He pulled out the box, opening it. “Will you marry me?”

 

5

 

Tony put a hand to his mouth, before he looked up. He... He didn’t know what to say.

 

6

 

It felt so sudden, fuck they’d never even talked about the idea of spending their whole life together! “Steve, I don’t think you want to do this.” Tony rushed out.

 

5

 

Steve shook his head, standing up and taking Tony’s face in his hands. “I’ve been wanting to do this since the moment we kissed on the roof.”

 

4

 

Tony looked up at him, eyes in the verge of tears. “You really want to spend your whole life with me?”

 

3

 

Steve smiled. “I’ve never been more sure in anything in my whole life.” He pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead.

 

2

 

“So, what do you say?”

 

1

 

“Yes.”

 

 


End file.
